Invasion de hierba
by Lord-Enzo Xii
Summary: Finn esta en una carrera contrareloj ya que su simbionte de hierba le esta conquistando ahora Finn y sus amigos buscaran 7 materiales para crear una cura. Encontraran los materiales antes de que el simbionte se apodere de el o el simbionte controlara a Finn para siempre y le ara matar todo lo que una vez quiso. ¿Que hora es? Es HORA DE LEER


Hola este es mi primer fanfic que hago sobre Adventure Time y el primero que hago pero antes unas aclaraciones sobre el fanfic

basara en un universo alternativo de hora de aventuras…mi universo alternativo donde solo habra referencias a cosas y personajes de su universo real

que haya romance pero mi idea original es que no ya se vera

humor variado pero sobretodo estúpido.

personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Petleton War(no me acuerdo como se llama) y los enanos esclavizados de mi cabeza

muchas faltas ortográfica porque mi teclado esta fastidiado

Y ahora empecemos el primer capitulo de este fanfic, pero antes una palabra de inicio ¨Pene¨

Hora de aventura y los anillos del fin.

Cap.01 Letargo oscuro

Era un dia normal en Ooo el sol brillaba y 2 niños humanos 1chico, el chico era alto 1.89 gordito tiene el pelo azul marino y los ojos violetas, tenia una barba de chivo negra con reflejos azul marino y piel bronceada pero aun asi clara vestia unas botas marrones con unos pantalones caquis una camisa negra con una chaqueta de cuero rojo oscuro detrás tenia un parche del famoso grupo Mago de Oooz en su pelo estaba su objeto mas preciado unos cascos blancos conectado a un Mp3 1chica también era regordita mide 1.79 vestia unas bambas negras con toques violetas unos pantalones que le llegavan a las rodillas con una camiseta de Steellica y en su cabeza tenia unas ojeras de gato negro su pelo es negro y su ojos rosa su, en su cuello tenia su objeto mas preciado un collar de paladio(ese mineral existe en la vida real y es de****madre). corrian como locos hasta chuchelandia el chico con cara triste y la chica feliz . Mientras estos niños hablaban

¿?-Odio ir a chuchelandia

¿?-¿Por qué? Hermanito

¿?-Solo mira el reino tan azucarado, tan bello, tan suculentoso quiero comer el reino entero. :,(

¿?-Venga animate seguro que la princesa chicle nos encomendara una misión chula como matar a un dragon, rescatar a un pelotón de bananaguardias perdidos por hay o…

PC:quiero que vayan a la casa del alcalde de la ciudad hippie y decidle ''gum deal'' os dara un paquete cojedlos y volved.

¿?, ¿?-¡QUEEEEEEE! NOS ESTAS JODIENDO VIEJA BRUJA. Le dijeron cabreados, y con razón joder pensaban que harian algo grande y harian esta mierda.

PC-Que me habes dicho niñatos os tengo que recordar a quien os estais dirigiendo eh Ragnar y Maria

M,R-No hemos dicho nada, ahora si nos disculpas nos vamos hacia la misión

Y raudos y veloces se largaron de ese castillo

¿?, ¿? , PC-Diculpa quien eres?

N-Yo, quien voy a ser soy el narrador todas las historias buenas y mediocres como esta..

A-Eh eso me ofende

N-Pues te aguantas chaval cuando atrapes a todos los pokémons me vuelves a hablar, donde iba a si todas las historias lo necesitan a si que ya sabes yo sere el que narre vuestras aventuras bieeeen.

R,M-Que remedio…eh narrador haz tu trabajo y narra la aburrida aventura de una vez.

Y asi nuestros héroes caminaron y caminaron por valles montañas, por playas, se pelearon por ir por una ruta o otra y se comieron una patata en el puesto de Manel

M-QUE TIENE QUE VER LA PATATA

Y llegaron a la sangrienta y pacifica ciudad hippie … espera que ha pasado aquí

R-Una ciudad hippie y no hay olor de marihuana es tan raro como si Auronplay subiera videos a diario

M-SERAS IDIOTAAA AHORA NO ES MOMENTO PARA PENSAR ESO vamos a la casa del alcalde

AL-Me llamastes querida

M-Donde

AL-Bajo tus pies

M-perdona, que ha pasado

AL-Algo terrible era un dia normal el humo de marihuana brotaba(R-lo sabia M-A callar siga)todo parecía normal hasta que un tipo encapuchado apareció buscaba el paquete para la princesa chicle y al no tener repuesta empezó a matarnos a mi me queda poco pero puedo pedirte un favor.

M-Por su`puesto

AL-Me enseñas las tetas y le detendríais y le daríais el paquete a la PC esta en la cueva de la resureccion

M-Seras golpeo

R-Seras golpea

M,R-Loharemos iremos por el paquete

R-Descanse en paz

AL- aun estoy vivo idiota

Asi nuestros héroes fueron a la cueva de la resureccion al entrar escucharon un conjuro

Atracem vi solvere septem signacula mihi lumen vultus vester minimus extirpandis ades mundo rogo tenebrarum

Creo que es un conjuro de llegaron apareció el mal.


End file.
